


Open Your Heart

by cody_eja



Series: Robin x Cordelia Collection [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Bad Matchmaking, Chrom POV, Chrom is a Dork, F/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, i love that tag so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cody_eja/pseuds/cody_eja
Summary: Robin was in love with Cordelia. Cordelia, however, was in love with Robin’s best friend, Chrom. It was simply just an accepted fact for all of the Shepherds.–that is, all of the Shepherds except for Chrom himself.(where, in a sick twist of fate, chrom is the only not idiot)(but hes still chrom so like)
Relationships: Chrom & My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Chrom/Soiree | Sully (very minor), My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Tiamo | Cordelia
Series: Robin x Cordelia Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642909
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Open Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> _CANT HOLD ON MUCH LONGER _  
> *ahem*__
> 
> __had this idea for a bit but kinda forgot about it_ _
> 
> __chroms a bit ooc i think but its short so not that big a deal tbh_ _

Robin was in love with Cordelia. Cordelia, however, was in love with Robin’s best friend, Chrom. It was simply just an accepted fact for all of the Shepherds– that is, all of the Shepherds except for Chrom himself.

It seemed the Exalt-to-be was quite… oblivious when it came to matters of romance. He never seemed to acknowledge the flirting and obvious acts of fondness of any women he came into contact with, whether it be some Ylissean villager he’d rescued or even one of the Shepherds themselves.

This was why Robin never talked to his best friend about matters of the heart. What advice could Chrom possibly give? Not to mention the awkwardness and guilt that would result from explaining that all of Robin’s romantic troubles stemmed from Chrom himself.

Hell, after some thought, the tactician realized that his obliviousness was more of a blessing than a curse. Who knows what effect all this information would have on their friendship?

Their friendship was something Robin cherished greatly. Without Chrom, he’d still be lying in a ditch somewhere near Southtown. He’d do whatever it took to keep the prince oblivious.

Not that it’d be super difficult, but it’s the thought that counts.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

“So, what you’re saying is, I might have… romantic feelings for her?”

Robin rolled his eyes. “Yes Chrom. In fact, I’d go as far as to say you  _ definitely _ have romantic feelings for her.”

Chrom scratched his head. “Huh. I guess I’d never thought about that. I mean, she’s not exactly the romantic type, you know?” He frowned. “Wait, what am I going to do? She’s told me so many times she doesn’t want to get married.”

“Yeah, but are you gonna make her cook for you and do the dishes? I think it’s less about marriage in general and more about the demure housewife stereotype.”

A fair point. “I guess you’re right. Perfectly sound logic as usual, Robin. Frankly, I can’t even remember what life was like without you anymore!”

It was true. Chrom owed so much to Robin, he found himself unable to measure it lately. Silently, he resolved to return the favor as best he could.

“Well now that that’s sorted out, how about you?”

The question clearly startled the man. “I’m sorry?”

“You know, do you have your eyes on any lucky ladies? Or men, I certainly don’t judge.”

The tactician was clearly a bit rattled by the topic change. “Um, no, I prefer women.”

“Well, is there one?”

He stayed silent for a moment. Chrom searched his expression, trying to understand what was bothering Robin. 

He wasn’t as good at reading faces like the tactician was, but even Chrom could tell something was wrong. Just what was troubling him?

Finally, Robin spoke. “Uh, well, no. There isn’t. No time to think about romance over here, too busy strategizing and planning.”

Chrom ignored the fact that those were literally the same thing and pressed on. “I may not have your cleverness or Miriel’s intelligence, but I can tell you’re hiding something, Robin. Please tell me; I want to help you in any way I can.”

Seeing no response was forthcoming, he decided to continue. “Here. Give me one guess as to who it is, and if I’m wrong, I’ll leave you be. But if I’m right, you have to tell me.”

At first, Robin nodded slowly in begrudging acceptance, but then he smirked. “Alright, fine. But I’m so sure you won’t get it, I’m going to take a nice long sip of this coffee while you answer.”

Chrom began thinking. He didn’t really have any clue as to who the object of his friend’s affections was; he had just sort of blurted out the first idea that came to his mind. 

He had, however, noticed someone who was clearly interested in Robin. Maybe the feelings were mutual!

“…Cordelia.” 

Chrom quickly shielded his face as the coffee came flying back out of Robin’s mouth.

“How in Naga’s name did you know that?”

Grabbing a nearby towel, Chrom responded. “Well, I really didn’t. But, I see her mooning over you all the time and figured maybe you reciprocated.”

Robin’s look of incredulity quickly morphed into one of confusion. “W-what are you talking about? She doesn’t– she already likes–”

He quickly cut himself off. “Um, I’m going to get another towel.”    
  
Before he could make his escape, Chrom grabbed his arm, knowing full well Robin had no intention of returning. “I’ll clean it up, Robin. Sit down. Let’s talk about this.”

“What is there to talk about? I’m not really keen on hearing your delusions about her having feelings for me.”

Chrom frowned. Clearly, this was a touchy subject for the tactician. “What do you mean, delusions? She was in here just yesterday asking about your schedule and what duties you had. Obviously she wanted to spend more time with you.”

Robin’s eyes widened in shock, but only for a moment. His face quickly hardened again. “Uh, no. She was just looking for an excuse to talk to  _ you _ .”

“What are you talking about? Why would she do that?”

He sighed dejectedly. “I honestly can’t believe you still haven’t noticed yet. I mean, I knew you were oblivious but come on!”

What was he trying to say?

He rubbed his temples for a moment, a bit agitated. “She’s head over heels in love with  _ you _ , Chrom. That’s why I didn’t want to talk about it.”

Well, he could see why that might be a bit awkward. But what he couldn’t see was how that was even feasible.

“I’ve talked to her like, four times Robin. Three of which were just her asking after you. Why would you assume she likes me?”

He groaned in response. “Don’t you notice how she sighs during strategy meetings? Or how she always watches our spars? And don’t even get me started on all the work she does around camp just to impress you.”

At that, Chrom couldn’t help but laugh a little. Robin was calling  _ him _ oblivious?

The laugh faltered under Robin’s glare. “Is this funny to you?”

Chrom looked his friend in the eye. “Robin, have you ever considered, even for a moment, that she could be doing those things... oh, I don’t know, because of you?”

The look on his face was so priceless Chrom wished he could capture it and hang it on his mantle back in Ylisstol.

For a moment, there was silence. But then, it seemed Naga was equally amused by Robin’s dilemma, because suddenly there was a knock coming from the entrance, signaling someone’s presence.

“Captain? I, uh, was wondering if you knew where Robin was. He didn’t show up to eat and I’m worried about him.”

It took Chrom every ounce of restraint he had to not burst out laughing in that very moment. Silently, he gave Robin a wink and called out “Come in for a second, Cordelia.”

She entered, confusion evident until she saw Robin sitting across from Chrom.

“Why don’t you take a seat, Cordelia. Robin and I are having a disagreement and I feel a woman’s perspective would do us some good.”

“Um, alright…”

She took the seat next to Robin, and he quickly had to regain his composure before she noticed anything off about him.

“So, Robin here just got done advising me on romantic affairs. Thanks to him, I now plan to propose to Sully in the coming days.”

Cordelia brightened instantly. “That’s amazing, Milord! I’m very happy for the two of you; you make a great fit.”

She didn’t seem to notice Robin gawking at her in disbelief.

“Anyway, that’s not really the problem. Robin here also has a woman he’s captivated by, though I won’t tell you who, but he believes that she couldn’t possibly like him back.”

The falter in her expression was so blatant, even Robin couldn’t miss it. “Oh…”

Chrom switched his gaze back towards his friend, clearly shocked by her reactions. “Although now, I think he might be seeing it my way…”

Cordelia rubbed her arm. “That’s… that’s great, Robin. I hope she makes you happy.” The disappointment in her tone was immeasurable. Chrom felt a bit bad for ruining her day, so he decided to speed things up.

“Robin, why don’t you tell her who exactly has caught your fancy?”

Robin, who’d been silent up until this point, looked up in surprise. “Er, well, I… C–Cordelia, I, um...”

Chrom silently thanked Gaius as he slipped out, completely unnoticed by the two lovebirds. He was happy. Robin would finally get the happiness he deserved.

He breathed a contented sigh as he ambled towards Frederick’s tent, wondering exactly where he’d put that ring.

**Author's Note:**

> so it has definitely been longer than 4 days at this point (very sorry FVA) my bad
> 
> had like zero motivation to work on anything tbh
> 
> thinking about doing some chrobin next if anyone wants to see that


End file.
